Blog de usuário:Linuxxx/Feitos
'DEUS ESTÁ MORTO' 'VELOCIDADE DOS DEUSES' Bom, a princípio tomarei como base o fato de que apenas os mensageiros de Odin, no caso, seus corvos, são capazes de cruzar distâncias absurdas, são apenas 2 corvos, atravessando países em minutos, e um deles foi da casa branca ao Egito em pouquíssimo tempo, questão de literalmente minutos. Considerando isso, vou mensurar essa velocidade baseado na distância média do U.S ao Egito, papo de 9,629,86km por minuto fica algo em torno de mach 471.6. Odin é, incontestavelmente, mais rápido do que seus mensageiros, o que o classifica com essa velocidade no mínimo, e isso se escala por vários personagens até chegar ao panteão grego (e outros, mas o principal é esse), o que naturalmente escala a personagens como Atlas e Ártemis (por conta da escalação com as Valquírias e mais), entretanto, o foco é a respeito de Hermes e Arke, cujo suas velocidades excedem a de Atlas e Ártemis ao ponto de que já se tornaram invisíveis aos olhos de tais divindades e titãs. Considerando um nível de velocidade, dá pra considerar que seja pelo menos umas 3 ou até 5× a velocidade dos demais, como Ártemis e o próprio Atlas, nesse caso... 471.6 × 3 ≈ 1414.8 471.6 × 5 ≈ 2358 Mach 1414.8 á mach 2358 MHS+ Escala: Zeus, Odin, Ares, Thor, maybe: Thanatos, Loki, Hermes, Hefesto, Jesus (esse é muito incerto, um real "talvez") 'DIABLO' 'PODER INFERNAL E CELESTIAL' * Basicamente, o que temos aqui é um trecho de Diablo aonde Tyrael diz, sem mais e nem menos, que planetas inteiros já foram destruídos durante as batalhas travadas entre o Paraíso e o Inferno. * Eu acredito que os anjos e demônios que possam se escalar a isso, sejam os de High tier, porque sim, a Pedra do Mundo foi citada, mas dito apenas como "batalhas que o Paraíso e o Inferno travaram pela Pedra", não "com" a Pedra, eu creio que, a partir dessa linha, dá pra se concluir que demônios e anjos de alto nível (não necessariamente apenas os Males ou Arcanjos), talvez Demônios chefes, Soldados e qualquer anjo de luz ou som, e claro, os Arcanjos e os Males Supremos. 'DISCWORLD' * Virá a ser atualizado futuramente 'TENCHI MUYO!' 'VELOCIDADE DO DR.CLAY' Vou calcular a velocidade do feito de Tenchi Muyo! e mais especificamente, um feito do Dr.Clay Basicamente, é dito que o percurso que o mesmo traçou possuía uma distância de 250 parsecs, então bora lá. 1 parsec ≈ 3,26 (Ly's) 3,26 * 250 ≈ 815 (Ly's) 1 ano-luz ≈ 9,461^+12 (km) 9,461^12 * 250 ≈ 2,36525^15 (km) Ou seja, ele atravessou 2,36525^15 quilômetros, mas e o tempo? Vou considerar a partir do momento em que a nave começou a acelerar totalmente (00:37 - 00:50) o que equivaleria á exatos 13-14 segundos. ∆s ≈ 2.365250^+18m / ∆t ≈ 13s 2.365250^+18 / 13 ≈ 1,8194230^17 1,8194230^17 / 299,792,458 ≈ 60,689,418,678 ×VL 606,894,186,78c 'DEMONBANE' 'CTHULHU UNIVERSAL' thumb|500px|center /\sso se refere ao poder de Cthulhu, uma vez que ele é o Deus invocado durante o Projeto-C, servindo como fonte de poder para invocar outro Deus ou como fonte de poder para Deuses Machinas (Legacy of Gold e etc). * Eu não manjo absolutamente nada de japonês e o Google Tradutor sempre foi um cu com relação a qualquer língua, principalmente japonês, entretanto, eu me esforcei pra transcrever esse pequeno trecho porque é uma citação interessante, porém acredito fielmente que essa tradução está com um erro irrelevante ou outro, nada que influencie no nível em si. 'TRANSFORMERS' 'Alternity' thumb|400px|center 'Biologia (Alternity)' * "Alternity" é um termo usado para definir não apenas um único ser, mas sim uma raça super-futurística de novos Transformers, que depois de 900.000 anos alcançaram uma natureza cósmica super-evoluída, se tornando entidades cósmicas altamente poderosas; e apesar do nome não se referenciar como uma entidade individual, pode ser usado pra tal também, visto que por diversas vezes na história personagens cujo já ascenderam à tal nível existencial (como o próprio Optimus Prime na Novel From Here to Alternity) são referenciados dessa maneira pela própria narrativa. A raça desses seres é tão futurística e evoluída cujo o material que compõe os corpos de tais seres já não é algo compreensível ou que possa ser achado ou comparado aos materiais do plano tridimensional, sendo o principal e fundamental material que compõe os corpos de Alternity, o Alternium, um material super-dimensional que é, também, a composição do corpo do próprio Hytherion. Seres só alcançam esse nível existencial quando os é proposto a se juntarem a raça, e por consequência da aceitação, o indivíduo que aceitou se funde a versões dele mesmo de incontáveis universos para formar uma única existência, uma existência singular, distinta e literalmente sem igual, e com isso, eles atingem um nível de poder absurdo, adquirindo formas tão gigantescas que abrangem múltiplos mundos paralelos, bem como, por conta de sua natureza superior dimensionalmente, são praticamente invisíveis e intocáveis para seres de menores dimensões. * A biologia Alternity é altamente complexa, graças a isso, falar dela aqui vai ser muito interessante e difícil porque pra resumir é complicado, portanto talvez essa parte seja alterada para adicionar mais informações futuramente. 'Armas/Fisiologia (Alternity)' Graças a essa parte, aqui pode-se dizer que fala também da dimensionalidade de Alternity, cujo no tópico anterior não foi dito explicitamente a qual dimensão eles pertencem naturalmente * PROCESSADOR 10-DIMENSIONAL: Essa é a cabeça de Alternity, aonde fica seu processador (cérebro), que garante as funções e consciência multi-dimensional da raça, fazendo eles poderem processar informações e seres de até 10 Dimensões. * TIMAEUS POWERTRACK GENERATOR: Esse é o gerador que fica no peito de Alternity, cujo é responsável por gerar a pista que permite a eles ou seus Auto-Avatares viajarem por universos e dimensões via o TIMAEUS DRIVE. * MECANISMO DE EMULAÇÃO UNIVERSAL: Isso é a cintura de Alternity, cujo permite a eles replicarem quaisquer dispositivos mecânicos, independente da complexidade ou natureza. * EMISSOR DE ESCUDO DE ISOLAÇÃO FÁSICA: Esse é o joelho de Alternity, cujo é capaz de gerar um escudo que apaga a presença de alguém e garante proteção total contra coisas hostis. * DETECTOR DE TEMPESTADES-TEMPORAIS: Isso é algo que fica nas costas de Alternity, e é feito unicamente para detectar de maneira remota anomalias ou mudanças espaço-temporais, calculando as coordenadas exatas de onde ocorreu tal mudança. * ALTERNIUM HYPER-FRAME: Isso é a clavícula de Alternity, cujo serve para ligar fisicamente, com o material super-dimensional, o auto-avatar de um Alternity a sua forma verdadeira * ANTI-HYTHERION SPACETIME-PIERCING TACHYON BLASTERS: O Antebraço de Alternity, isso serve como arma para atingir o alvo em todos os períodos temporais, atingindo-o no passado, no presente, no futuro ou até mesmo em outras dimensões, feito com o propósito de combater ameaças como o Hytherion. * REATORES DE ARMAZENAMENTO DE FORÇA PLANETÁRIA: A perna de Alternity, cujo é onde a energia vibracional dos planetas é reunida como um armazenamento de energia. Eu achei que seria melhor traduzir algumas partes e outras deixar em inglês ou por falta de tradução (Alternium hyper-frame, por exemplo) ou porque fica mais legal, de todo modo, os equipamentos váriam muito de Alternity pra Alternity, por exemplo, quando Megatron ascendeu de maneira forçada por ele mesmo à tal nível existencial, ele adquiriu equipamentos únicos, como uma espada capaz de ignorar distância espacial (através das garras de Hytherion), então aqui só foi aplicado os "equipamentos" naturais do corpo dos Alternity. 'Poderes Naturais (Alternity)' * Há de ser atualizado futuramente; as capacidades de Alternity são muito vastas e eu irei adicionar os poderes futuramente. 'Tamanho e Natureza de Cybertron' thumb|500px|center * Em um Databook de Transformers, é dito que o planeta de origem da raça robótica tem um tamanho igual ao de Saturno, basicamente, possuindo um diâmetro de 116.464km, bem como fica orbitando a Alpha Centauri. thumb|400px|center * Não apenas no databook, bem como já foi confirmado isso muito antes, em 1984, durante uma edição da Geração 1 (G1) da franquia, a mesma coisa. thumb|400px|center * Porém, graças a tecnologia super-avançada do planeta, a guerra entre Decepticons e Autobots foi tão absurda que tirou o planeta de sua órbita original. thumb|450px|center * Nessa scan, nos é mostrado que existem infinitas variações de Cybertron pra cada realidade, não só implicando explicitamente que existem infinitos universos, como deixando claro que Cybertron nunca poderá ser realmente destruída pela proteção de princípios matemáticos óbvios. 'ARCHIE COMICS' 'TELECINESIA RELATIVÍSTICA' A velocidade do verso obviamente ultrapassa muito isso, mas eu tava lendo novamente umas HQs da obra e achei esse feito muito legalzinho, que pro padrão do verso, que não costuma dizer as velocidades dos feitos, é muito bom, e eu resolvi mensurar a velocidade. 'FEITO' * Basicamente, é bem simples, a telecinese de Hilda foi capaz de levar Sabrina dormindo até Londres para acordá-la ao som das badaladas do Big Ben, a partir disso, vou tentar mensurar o tempo e velocidade, o que vai ser difícil, já que o horário não é específicado, mas vamos tentar! * Pra isso irei considerar a partir do momento que o diálogo se iniciou, bem, claramente estava cedo, então vou assumir que o horário é perto do meio dia (por conta dela estudar a tarde e provavelmente estar muito atrasada), e pra chegar num número base pro nosso "start", vou considerar que seja poucos minutos a partir do início do diálogo e da ausência de qualquer possibilidade pra considerar um tempo totalmente diferente do proposto, vamos considerar que seja 11:59 e ela, na mudança dos quadros, levou Sabrina pra lá em segundos, mas quantos, ao ponto de ainda esperar o sino tocar? Bom, talvez 2 ou 3 segundos seja um tempo bom pra tal, considerando que quando chegou, ainda esperou o sino tocar. * A distância já é mais complicada, já que ela mora numa cidade fictícia cujo geograficamente não foi mostrado a localização, porém, sabe-se que Riverdale fica nos Estados Unidos, então... 'Cálculo 1' * Considerando os 3 segundos, lógicamente, ao menos, por enquanto. ∆t = 3s ∆s = 7.222.83 ∆s = 7222830m | ∆t = 3s 7222830 / 3 = 2407610 2407610 / 341 = 7060.4398827 Resultado: Mach 7060.43 'Cálculo 2' * Considerando os 2 segundos dessa vez, o que eu acho menos plausível, de todo modo, vamos lá. ∆t = 2s ∆s = 7.222.83km ∆s = 7222830m | ∆t = 2s 7222830 / 2 = 3611415 3611415 / 341 = 10590,659824 10590,659824 / 300000 = 0.0353021994c Resultado: Mach 10590.65, ou basicamente 1% da velocidade da luz; Sub-Relativística Calculadora da distância 'O GUIA DO MOCHILEIRO DAS GALÁXIAS' 'DEMOLIÇÃO PLANETÁRIA' Uma nave Vogon com um único disparo foi capaz de varrer completamente o planeta Terra, e também, nesse texto nos é mostrado uma clara demonstração de manipulação tecnológica, já que um dos membros da raça acabou tendo que transmitir o aviso de "demolição" do planeta através de cada dispositivo tecnológico que pudesse emitir sons: * "Antes de ser destruída, a Terra assistiria a uma demonstração da perfeição absoluta em matéria de reprodução sonora, o maior sistema de som jamais construído. Mas não se ouviu um concerto, nenhuma música, nenhuma fanfarra, e sim uma simples mensagem." * Prostetnic Vogon: "Povo da Terra, atenção, por favor" * "Disse uma voz, e foi maravilhoso. Som quadrafônico perfeito, com níveis de distorção tão baixos que o mais corajoso dos homens não conseguiria conter uma lágrima." * Prostetnic Vogon: "Aqui fala Prostetnic Vogon Jeltz, do Conselho de Planejamento do Hiperespaço Galáctico" * "Prosseguiu a voz." * Prostetnic Vogon: "Como todos vocês certamente já sabem, os planos para o desenvolvimento das regiões periféricas da Galáxia exigem a construção de uma via expressa hiperespacial que passa pelo seu sistema estelar e infelizmente o seu planeta é um dos que terão de ser demolidos. O processo levará pouco menos de dois minutos terrestres. Obrigado." * "O sistema de som voltou ao silêncio. Um terror cego se apoderou de toda a população da Terra. O terror transmitia-se lentamente através das multidões, como se fossem limalhas de ferro sobre uma chapa de madeira e houvesse um ímã deslocando-se embaixo da madeira. Instaurou-se novamente o pânico, uma vontade desesperada de fugir, só que não havia para onde. Observando o que estava acontecendo, os vogons ligaram o sistema de som outra vez. Disse a voz:" * Prostetnic Vogon: "Esta surpresa é injustificável. Todos os planos do projeto, bem como a ordem de demolição, estão em exposição no seu departamento local de planejamento, em Alpha Centauri, há 50 dos seus anos terrestres, e portanto todos vocês tiveram muito tempo para apresentar qualquer reclamação formal, e agora é tarde demais para criar caso." * "O sistema de som foi desligado novamente e seu eco foi morrendo por todo o planeta. As naves imensas começaram a virar lentamente no céu, com facilidade. Na parte de baixo de cada nave abriu-se uma escotilha, um quadrado negro vazio. A esta altura, alguém tinha conseguido ligar um transmissor de rádio, localizar uma freqüência e enviar uma mensagem às naves vogons, falando em nome do planeta. Ninguém jamais ouviu o que foi dito, apenas a resposta. O imenso sistema de som voltou a transmitir. A voz estava irritada:" * Prostetnic Vogon: "Como assim, nunca estiveram em Alpha Centauri? Ora bolas, humanidade, fica só a quatro anos-luz daqui! Desculpem, mas se vocês não se dão ao trabalho de se interessar pelas questões locais, o problema é de vocês." * "Após uma pausa, disse:" * Prostetnic Vogon: "Energízar os raios demolidores." * "Das escotilhas saíram feixes de luz." * Prostetnic Vogon: "Diabo de planeta apático, não dá nem pra ter pena." * "E o sistema de som foi desligado. Houve um silêncio terrível. Houve um ruído terrível. Houve um silêncio terrível. A Frota de Construção Vogon desapareceu no negro espaço estrelado." 'VIAGEM GALÁCTICA' * Então, estou aqui para calcular um feito de Mochileiro das Galáxias, basicamente, o feito consiste em dizer que um Mochileiro levou menos de 5 anos para atravessar a galáxia, o feito: * Basicamente, o tempo é dito como sendo "pouco menos" de 5 anos, então assumirei um valor de 4 anos, então, não se tem muito o que dizer sobre esse ponto por ser bem óbvio. * O tamanho de uma galáxia, como todo mundo deve saber, é de 105.700,0834 anos-luz de diâmetro. ∆t: 1 ano ≈ 365 dias ∆t: 365 * 4 ≈ 1.460 ∆t: 1 dia ≈ 24 horas. ∆t: 1 hora ≈ 60 minutos ∆t: 60 * 24 ≈ 1.440 (min) ∆t: 60 * 60 * 24 ≈ 86.400 (s) ∆t: 86.400 * 365 ≈ 31.536.000 (s) ∆t: 31.536.000 * 4 ≈ 126.144.000 (s) * Com base nisso chegamos no tempo de segundos em 4 anos. ∆s: 1(ly) ≈ 9,461^+12(km) ∆s: 9,461^+12 * 105.700.0834 ≈ 1.0000284^18 (km) ∆s: 1.0000284^18 ≈ 1.00002840000000007^+21 ∆s ≈ 1.00002840000000007^+21 | ∆t ≈ 126.144.000 1.000.028.400.000.000.070.000 / 126.144.000 ≈ 7.9276731^12 (m/s) 7.927.673.100.000/300.000 ≈ 26.425.577 Resultado: 26.425.577 de vezes a velocidade da luz 'PATINETES FTL' * Basicamente, esse feito constata sobre o uso de patinetes, coisas de crianças no verso, que podem fazer os proprietários atravessarem distâncias absurdas em pouco tempo, eu irei calcular isso no outro post de blog, portanto, fiquem com o feito: * 1 semana tem 7 dias, ou seja, vamos considerar que esses "poucas semanas" tenha sido antes de 1 mês (5 semanas), ou seja, 3 semanas é bom. ∆t: 1 dia ≈ 24 horas ∆t: 24 * 7 ≈ 168 horas ∆t: 1 hora ≈ 60 minutos ∆t: 60 * 24 ≈ 144 (min) ∆t: 1 minutos ≈ 60 segundos ∆t: 60 * 60 * 24 ≈ 86,400 (s) ∆t: 86,400 * 7 ≈ 604,800 (s) ∆t: 604,800 * 3 ≈ 1,814,400 (s) * Agora a distância: Parsec é uma unidade de medida de tempo equivalente a 3,26 anos-luz. ∆s: 3,26 * 3 ≈ 9,78 (ly) ∆s: 1 ano-luz equivale a 9,461^+12km ∆s: 9,461^+12 * 3 ≈ 2,8383^13km ∆s: 2,8383^13 ≈ 2.838300^+16m ∆s ≈ 2.838300^+16 | ∆t ≈ 1,814,400 28,383,000,000,000,000 / 1,814,400 ≈ 1,5643187^10 (m/s) 15,643,187,000 / 300,000 ≈ 52143,956667 Resultado: 52,143.95 vezes a velocidade da luz 'ASURA'S WRATH' 'PULO LUNAR' O feito: Augus pulou da Lua pra Gaea/Terra ao tentar empalar Asura com a Wailing Dark * É uma coisa bem simples, então não vai ter muita enrolação, só vou considerar alguns fatores: vou desconsiderar o tempo de diálogo por conta de motivos óbvios e vou considerar a partir do momento em que já estão praticamente chegando ao solo. * Distância entre a Lua e a Terra: 384.400km 384.400 ≈ 384.400.000 * Tempo de ida do ponto A (Lua) ao ponto B (Terra): 60 segundos ou menos (desconsiderando tempo de pausa pra diálogo). ∆s ≈ 384.400.000 | ∆t ≈ 60. 384400000/60 = 6406666,6667 6406666,6667/341 ≈ 18787,878788 Mach 18.787 Ou 18787,878788/299792458 ≈ 0.0213703396 Sub-Relativístico: 2,1% da velocidade da luz 'SUPERGOD' 'TELECINETICAMENTE ABATIDO' * Feito: Aqui e Aqui * Basicamente, consiste em Krishna ter atirado o Malak telecineticamente até a lua (e além, porque ele atravessa ela, kek) em um período curto de tempo. Então, vamos só considerar algumas coisas, por falta da base de tempo médio, eu vou considerar a partir do momento em que ele sai da Terra até chegar na superfície da Lua, contando a partir dos quadros de cada cena, então, é algo que vai deixar isso como "possivelmente". * Distância entre a Lua e a Terra: 384.400km. * Agora em metros. 384.400 * 1000 ≈ 384.400.000m * Agora, só calcular a partir do tempo. 384.400.000/4 ≈ 96100000 96100000/341 ≈ 281818,18182 * Ou então: 96100000/299792458 ≈ 0,3205550954 Conclusão: Mach 281.818,18 ou então Relativística de 32% da Velocidade da Luz 'UMINEKO NO NAKU KORO NI' 'COSMOLOGIA' * Há de ser atualizado em breve. 'SONIC THE HEDGEHOG' 'GOTTA GO FAST' * Basicamente o feito é a respeito do filme do Sonic que ainda não lançou. Basicamente, em uma das cenas do trailer do filme mostra o Sonic vendo mísseis pequenos e balas congeladas no espaço e tempo com pura velocidade. Não achei uma base confiável para velocidade de mísseis semelhantes a tais, mas, as balas parecem se assemelhar a de fuzis, então irei considerar apenas as balas. E como é de se saber, devemos considerar a velocidade de um... Humano (mesmo ele não sendo um... Bom, a de um ouriço não dá pra considerar kek) em relação a de um caracol vezes a velocidade do objeto. Basicamente, vou considerar a velocidade de disparo de 3,500kph 3,500km/h = 972,2222m/s 7,5 / 0,001 * 972,2222 = 7291666,5 7291666,5/341 = 21383,18 7291666,5/299,792,458 = 0,0243223813 Mach 21.383,18 ou simplesmente 2% da velocidade da luz (Sub-Relativística) Categoria:Posts de blog Categoria:Diablo Categoria:Deus Está Morto Categoria:Discworld Categoria:Tenchi Muyo! Categoria:Demonbane Categoria:Transformers Categoria:Sabrina, A bruxa Adolescente Categoria:Archie Comics Categoria:Sonic The Hedgehog Categoria:O Guia do Mochileiro das Galáxias Categoria:Asura's Wrath Categoria:Supergod Categoria:When They Cry